


The Difficult Love Triangle

by Gravytrain101



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Accepting Monica, Hurt Joey, Jealous Monica, M/M, Mad Chandler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Joey has finally come to terms with himself and discovers he's gay. The only problem with this is he is in love with Chandler, who is already in a relationship with Monica. Chandler, is already bisexual and has the same feelings for him. He breaks it off with Monica before he does anything else and they become a couple. Monica hates the fact that they are a couple and treats them horribly. Chandler tries to fix everything but Monica's new boyfriend makes matters worse for everyone.





	The Difficult Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Long but hopefully a good story. Let me know if you like it.

Joey’s POV:  
“I love you Chandler,” I said as I kissed him. 

“Love you more,” he said before returning the kiss. 

I screamed as I bolted upright gasping for breath. 

“Joey,” Chandler yelled as he ran in, “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Hey, yeah,” I began as tears filled my eyes, “Sorry. It was a nightmare.”

“Okay,” he breathed, “You sure you’re okay?”

I nodded and told him to go so I could get a hold of myself in peace. Once he left I let the tears fall as I cried into my pillow until I fell asleep. 

 

 

Chandler’s POV:  
“What’s up with Joey,” Monica asked as she leaned into me. 

“I don’t know,” I said, “He’s been acting weird for the last couple of days and the nightmare he-“

“Nightmare,” she interrupted, “What was it about?”

“He wouldn’t tell me,” I answered, “He woke up screaming and when I left I heard him crying until he fell asleep.”

“Poor guy,” she sympathized, “You should talk to him tonight.”

“Tonight,” I asked, “But we have a date tonight.”

“We can have it tomorrow,” she said, “I know we’ve been looking forward to this but I also know how much Joey means to you. Talk to him and if anyone asks why we canceled just say I don’t feel well.”

“Okay,” I agreed, “Okay, I’ll talk to him.”

“Good,” she said before kissing me, “Don’t stop until he tells you.”

I nodded and watched her leave as I thought about what to do until Joey got back. 

 

 

Time Skip to when Joey gets home:  
Chandler’s POV:  
“Hey Joey,” I said when I heard the door. 

“Hey Chandler,” he responded, “I thought you were supposed to be on a date with Monica?”

“I was,” I began, “She wasn’t feeling good so we might try again tomorrow.”

He nodded as he headed for his room. 

“Hey,” I said stopping him, “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” he whispered as he sat down, “What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk about what’s been bugging you lately,” I said. 

 

Joey’s POV:  
“Bugging me,” I said quickly, “Nothing’s bugging me.”

“Joey,” he said gently, “Please tell me what’s wrong. I only want to help you, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know,” I sighed, “It’s just hard to tell you.”

“What is it,” he pressed on, “You can take your time but I just want to know the problem so I can help you.”

I laughed and said, “Nothing can be done to fix this Chandler.”

He wiped the tears from my face (which I didn’t know where there) as he pleaded, “Please just tell me Joey, I won’t tell anyone.”

“You know how I can never be with a girl for more than a few days or weeks,” I asked as he nodded, “I think I know the problem with that. I think…I think I’m starting to like guys instead.”

“Joey,” Chandler softly interrupted, “There’s nothing wrong with that. Why do you think it’s so bad?”

“I don’t think that part is bad,” I began, “It’s who I like.”

“Who is it,” he asked. 

“I can’t tell you,” I sobbed. 

“Why,” he shouted, “Just tell me, it’s not like I’m going to tell anyone!”

“I can’t tell you because the person I like is you,” I yelled back, “I’m in love with you! I’m sorry I had to find this out now. I already know you’re dating Monica. I’m so stupid for bringing this up now, you must hate me!”

“Hate you,” he asked, “Why would I hate you?”

“Why,” I shouted, “I’ll tell you why! I ruined your life because you are dating Monica! Even if, for some stupid reason, you like me back you would have to break up with her. That would-“

I was cut off by lips against mine. Chandler’s lips. Chandler!

“Chandler,” I gasped, “What are you doing?”

“Listen to me very carefully Joey,” he said, “I do like you. I like you a lot but I never thought you would like me back so I was trying to fill that empty space.”

“So, you don’t love Monica,” I asked suddenly confused. 

“No,” he sighed, “I do love her but I love you more. If you want to we could make this work I would just have to break it off with Monica.”

“Please,” I begged, “Don’t do something like that just to be with me.”

“Why not? I love you more and I already have a feeling that Monica is cheating on me anyway,” he asked. 

“I’m not worth it,” I answered. 

“Yes,” he started, “Yes you are. To me you are so worth it. You are a terrific person and deserve someone who will treat you with the respect and love you deserve. I know you haven’t had the best history with women and you probably haven’t been with men either. So, if you are willing to take this chance then I will promise to be patient with you because I know this is a new thing for you. Why don’t you think I’d want you? What could be so ‘wrong’ with you to make me not love you?”

“Everything,” I sighed, “I’m too short, I’m not exactly skinny, I’m stupid, I’m not funny, I can’t hold a job long enough if my life depended on it, I can’t lie, I cry easily, I can’t cook, I can’t-“

“Shhh,” he said as he put two fingers on my kips, “First of all I’m not that much taller than you and I don’t care if you are the size of a stick or a house, that doesn’t matter to me. You are too smart, I think you are really funny, and I don’t care if you can’t hold a job for very long, we can work on that if you really want to. I would rather you not being able to lie than lie constantly to my face, if you want to learn to cook I will help you, and I don’t care if you cry easily. I rarely cry and if you are crying I will not make fun of you, I will comfort you. Okay?”

“Okay,” I said as I sniffled, “If you are willing to drop everything for me and if I mean so much to you then I am willing to give it a shot.”

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead, “We will figure this out. Alright?” he asked. 

I nodded as I hugged him tightly wishing for him to never let go. 

 

Chandler’s POV: (next day)  
“Hey Mon,” I said, “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” she said as she sat down, “What’s up?”

“Um,” I sighed, “This isn’t easy to tell you.”

“Just say it,” she responded. 

“Okay,” I answered, “You already know that I’m bisexual. Well, I’m sorry but I fell in love with someone else.”

“What,” she shouted, “Who?”

“Joey,” I whispered. 

“Who,” she yelled.

“Joey,” I shouted back, “Okay? It’s Joey!”

“JOEY,” she cried, “Joey’s not gay!”

“He just recently discovered it himself,” I said, “Why are you so angry? Aren’t you cheating on me anyway?”

“No,” she gasped, “How could you think that? Get out! Just get out!”

“Okay,” I said as I held my hands up in surrender, “I’m leaving.”

I gently closed the door and went across the hall to tell Joey the news. 

“Hey,” he said as I came in, “How’d it go?”

“Fine,” I answered as I put my hands on his hips, “It went fine. It will take a bit of time for her to accept it but we are good.”

“I’m sorry-“ he began before I cut him off saying, “Shh. Nope. Enough of that. I ended the relationship so we can officially start ours. Good?”

He nodded and kissed me before I said, “I’ve got to go to work but I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay,” he said, “Bye Chan.”

“Bye Joey,” I said before I closed the door. 

 

Joey’s POV:   
Once Chandler left I asked Ross to come over so we can hang out. I told him about the whole situation so he didn’t have to hear it last or think that I held valuable information from him all day. After that was done we sat down and started to watch a football game. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” he said once it was halftime. 

I nodded and went to the door that someone was frantically pounding on. I only opened it a crack when I was pushed aside and thrown to the ground. 

“Hey,” I yelled, “What was that for?”

“I’ll tell you what that was for,” Monica screamed, “You made Chandler break up with me!”

“No I didn’t,” I said, “If anything I tried to talk him out of it but it was his choice.”

“I hate you for what you did,” she shouted as she picked up a glass cup and threw it at my feet, “You picked the wrong time to become gay Joey! A really wrong time! You ruined my life. I loved Chandler and you took him away from me. I don’t know what he sees in a sl** like you. You are the most selfish person I have ever met and I wish I have never met you!”

“Mon-,” I began. 

“I HATE you,” she shouted before slamming the door.

I dropped to my knees to start picking up the pieces of glass when Ross said, “Hey Joey. I heard everything and I am so sorry that she acted this way. She had no right to and I will make her apologize. I’m going to talk to her and then call Chandler. Is that okay?”

I just nodded as he patted my shoulder and left me alone with my thoughts. 

 

Ross’s POV:  
I stormed into Monica’s apartment and was furious when she greeted me like nothing was wrong. 

“You need to apologize to Joey,” I said not even caring about Phoebe and Rachel. 

“Why,” Phoebe asked, “What did you do to Joey?”

“Oh! I’ll tell you what she did,” I began, “We all know that Chandler is bisexual and is dating Monica. Well, Joey just came to terms with himself and admitted that he was gay and in love with Chandler. Chandler felt the same way and ended his relationship with Monica. However, Monica didn’t like this and went to Joey’s apartment and yelled at him.”

“Monica,” Rachel gasped, “Why?”

“He took Chandler away from me,” she confessed, “And it’s not like he hasn’t heard what I said before.”

“What did you say,” Rachel asked. 

“She called him a sl**,” I interrupted. 

“How dare you say that,” Phoebe said, “I demand you to go over there and apologize this instant.”

“He didn’t deserve any of that,” Rachel shouted, “He didn’t do anything to you!”

“I know,” Monica sobbed, “I didn’t mean to say those things I was just angry! Oh Ross I am so sorry!”

“Don’t apologize to me about this,” I shouted, “I wasn’t the one you said those things to. You should apologize to Joey!”

She could only bring herself to nod before she ran into her room and slammed the door. 

“God,” I sighed, “I’m going to call Chandler and tell him to talk to Joey when he gets back.”

 

 

Chandler’s POV:  
“Joey,” I began as I made my way to him, “Can I talk to you?” He nodded so I continued, “Ross told me Monica stopped by?”

“She did, yeah,” he whispered. 

“Can you tell me what she said to you,” I asked. 

“It was nothing,” he said as he laid his head on the couch. 

“It’s apparently not nothing if you are tearing up about it,” I said as I wiped a tear from his cheek, “Please tell me honey.”

“I can’t. At least not now,” he sobbed, “Can I tell you tomorrow?”

“Of course you can,” I said as I wrapped my arms around him as he cried, “It’s okay Joey. I’m here just let it out baby.”

After a couple minutes I asked, “Do you want to go to bed?”

He nodded and let me lead him to my room. Once we were both comfortable I went ahead and wrapped my arms around him and held him as he dozed off.

 

Chandler’s POV: (next day)  
I got up before Joey and started making us breakfast. Once it was done I headed to our room to wake him up.

Crawling up to him I smoothed his hair back and layered his face with kisses that soon trailed down his neck very slowly. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned from under me, “Chandler.”

“Good morning darling,” I whispered, “I made us breakfast, come on.”

I jumped out of bed and lead him to the kitchen. After we ate I sat him down and gave him a look which explained what I wanted. 

“Joey, please,” I said. 

“Fine. Fine,” he sighed, “She basically told me that I took you away from her, became gay at the wrong time, ruined her life, and am a slut.”

“She called you that,” I yelled, “What is the matter with her?!”

“I don’t know,” he sobbed, “I’m sorry!”

“What are you sorry for,” I asked. 

“I ruined everything,” he said, “It’s going to be awkward for everyone. Nothing’s going to be the same.”

“It might be a little different if Monica will continue to act this way,” I began, “I talked to Phoebe, Rachel, and Ross and they don’t think any different of you. They are just happy that you came to terms with yourself.”

“Really,” he asked before yawning. 

“Yup,” I said as I stroked his cheek, “Why don’t you get some sleep and I will go and talk to Monica?”

He nodded so I covered him with a blanket and quietly left. 

I went over and Monica immediately cried, “I’m so sorry Chandler! I didn’t mean anything-.”

“Monica,” I interrupted as I held my hand up, “I am disappointed in you for what you said but you didn’t direct any of it towards me. I know you’re sorry but you need to apologize to Joey, not me.”

“Okay,” she nodded, “Okay. How about you guys come over for dinner? We can hang out like we used to and I will apologize.”

“We can do that,” I agreed, “See you then.”

I left and went back to my apartment to tell Joey. 

Kneeling down next to him I feathered his face with kisses until he woke up and I said, “Guess what.”

“Hmm,” he asked. 

“I talked to Monica and she is very sorry,” I started, “She kept apologizing but I told her to stop because she has to say it to you, not me. Anyway, we are coming over tonight for dinner and she will apologize.”

“Okay,” he agreed, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” I soothed, “Now, what should we do until then?”

“I got an idea,” he grinned, “How you doin’?”

I rolled my eyes as I went down to kiss him. 

 

 

\-----Dinner-----  
Chandler’s POV:  
We walked in hand in hand and Monica shouted, “Guys! Joey and Chandler are here! Guys, this is my boyfriend Mike. Mike this is Joey and ex-boyfriend Chandler.”

We shook hands with Mike who almost broke our hands (he’s huge, okay). 

“Hey guys,” Rachel said as she hugged us, “Congratulations. I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks Rach,” Joey responded, “That means a lot to me.”

“Hey guys,” Ross yelled from the balcony, “There’s a chick fight going on in the street!”

Rachel and I ran out onto the balcony while Monica had Joey stay back so they could talk.

 

 

Joey’s POV:  
“Joey,” Monica began, “Joey please look at me.”

I slowly looked up before she continued, “I was way out of line. I shouldn’t have gone over to your apartment, yelled at you, and called you those things. I think you are a wonderful person and you and Chandler are perfect for each other. I hope you two stay together and happy for the rest of your lives. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” I said, “I forgive you.”

“Really,” she cried as she hugged me, “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“No problem,” I said, “Let’s go and see that fight!”

 

 

\-----After Dinner-----  
(Mike, Joey, and Rachel are on the balcony while Ross, Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe are inside)

 

Joey’s POV:  
“So,” I began, “How long have you and Monica been together?”

“For a couple of weeks now,” he answered. 

“Wait,” I said, “Chandler and I have been together for 1-2 days. That means Monica was with Chandler but cheating on him with you at the same time.”

“She wasn’t with anyone when we started dating,” he snapped. 

“I’m sorry to break it to you pal, but Chandler was with Monica when you guys were dating,” I answered. 

“No! No they weren’t,” he yelled. 

I screamed as I felt a wave of pain go through my jaw as I dropped to the ground. 

“Joey,” Rachel screamed. 

The next thing I knew I went from holding my jaw to holding onto the sleeves of a man that’s lifting me up from the ground. 

“Hey,” I yelled, “Help! Chandler!”

Everyone was yelling as they ran out here, trying to get Mike to let me go. 

“Mike,” Monica yelled, “What are you doing?!”

“He said you cheated on me with him,” he shouted as he pointed at Chandler, “Is that true?”

“What,” she snapped, “Of course not!”

“We’ve been dating for weeks and they have been dating for 2 days,” he screamed as he tightened his grip. 

“Chandler,” I squeaked. 

“Monica,” Ross said, “If it’s true just admit it. He’s hurting Joey.”

“Fine,” she sighed, “Yes. I cheated on both of you with each other. I’m sorry.”

“We’re done,” he said before dropping me so he could leave. 

“Joey,” Chandler said, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I was more scared than anything,” I answered as I held my sleeve to my nose that’s now bleeding, “Can we go home?”

“Sure,” he soothed as he helped me up. 

After we made it to the apartment he sat me down with a towel and asked, “What happened?”

“I just asked him how his relationship with Monica was and he said they were dating for weeks. I told him that we were only dating for about 2 days so that’s not possible,” I explained, “He just started to hit me after that so I yelled for you.”

“I’m so sorry honey,” he said, “How about I give you some medicine that will help you sleep?”

I nodded before he went to grab it. He helped me sit up when he returned so I could take the pills. 

“Can we go to the bed instead,” I asked. 

He nodded and helped me to our bed. 

“Just go to sleep,” he soothed, “I’m going to go and talk to the guys. Here’s the phone so call me if you need anything, do not get up.”

“Okay, but don’t take too long,” I whined, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he said as kissing my forehead before leaving.

 

\-----Chandler’s POV-----  
I walked over to Monica’s and I was bombarded with questions. 

“Hey, hey,” I shouted, “He’s fine. He’s sleeping now.”

They all sighed in relief as I went to the front of the living room. 

“Okay,” I began, “Monica, what the hell?”

“I didn’t know he was going to do that,” she cried, “I’m sorry!”

“He hated me from the moment I met him,” I said, “Did you talk bad about me or us to him? If not then he has some horrible temper problems.”

“I may have talked about you guys before you met,” she confessed. 

“God Monica,” I snapped, “Why can’t you just be happy for us? We are all over the moon with the fact that Joey is finally comfortable with himself. Everyone here knows that he’s been struggling with that for a long time, maybe longer than he realizes. Everyone else couldn’t be happier!”

“I’m jealous,” she admitted, “Okay? I’m jealous because he has you and I don’t. It doesn’t matter to me that you guys are gay. I am very happy for Joey finally finding himself.”

“You were cheating on me before I was with Joey,” I said, “So how can you be jealous if you weren’t even fully committed to me?”

“I don’t know,” she answered, “I guess I’m just not ready to let you go.”

“You have to learn to do that Mon,” I soothed, “Please, at least try. If not for me then do it for Joey.”

“Okay,” she agreed, “I will try to accept that you’re not my boyfriend anymore.”

“Thank you,” I said as I hugged her. 

“Chandler,” she smiled, “Congratulations.”

**Author's Note:**

> Long but hopefully a good story. Let me know if you like it.


End file.
